superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket
Brian Charleson is an 18 year old human male who won the lottery, and used his money to create a amazing suit, which he would wear to become the superhero/vigilante, Rocket. Physical Appearance Without Suit Brian has long and shaggy brown hair, which covers his ears. He usually wears white t-shirts, and his brown aviator jacket. He has a slight tan, and stands tall at 6' 3". He often carries around a bag with a kevlar vest in it, in case of emergencies. With Suit Rockets helmet is a mixture of a crash helmet and a gas mask, with a bullet-proof glass visor. His suit is made of steel, with springs and other mechanisims in it built to give him enhanced strength to help with his times as a superhero. It has a metal circle with a red "R" in the center attached to it with a welding torch. He wears metal boots, with the same strength enhancing springs in them, built to enhance speed. Underneath his suit is a kevlar suit that covers his entire body exept for his eyes, and slits for his nose and mouth. Attached to his arm are multiple blades, which come out through slits in his suit. History Before Winning Lottery Brian Charleson was born to Marcus and Jennifer Charleson on March 18th, 1994. He became best friends with Josh Madison at the age of four, his neighbor. At the age of 10, Josh and Brian got interested in comics, and all things that had to do with superheroes. His dad was a mechanic, and even at a young age, Brian would go down and help his dad work. It seemed Brian was wonderful with tools, and he even studied in mechanics and technology in his years at college. Him and Josh stayed in school together, even through college, where they both got interested in winning the lottery. Once, Brian won a small lottery, getting $10,000, and used the money to buy his own appartment. Despite the fact that Brian often fell asleep during class, Brian did very well in college because of his skills. He didn't know that, with one single lottery ticket, his entire life would soon be changed. After Winning Lottery Brian was 17, when he bought a lottery ticket, and won the grand prize of $125,000,000. The first thing he did with his money was buy a nice mansion near his college. After he did that, he realized something amazing he could do with the money. He could be just like the superheroes in the comics, with all his money, he could become a superhero. He spent millions of dollars, and spent months working on his suit. First was the most important thing, kevlar to protect him. To make sure he was entirely safe, he covered his entire body in a kevlar suit. Then, he made a metal suit, with springs and other mechanisims to give him extra strength and speed to help him fight. After that came the blades, Brian's second weapon against crime. Finally, it was the helmet and the logo. He decided a crash helmet would be safe, and that he should also add a gas mask. Then, he made the logo, the one thing every hero had. He named himself, Rocket. Powers *Rocket has super strength, speed, and agility casued by his suit *Rocket has moderate invulnerability, as his suit gives him protection from most hazards *Rocket has blades running along his arms, his second weapon against crime Relationships Chaos- Enemy Links Gallery Rocket1.jpg|Regular Brian Gas mask.jpg|Brians Helmet Kevlar.jpg|Part of his kevlar suit Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Born in 1994 Category:Teen Category:Mo2damo